


water conservation

by mackaronidaddy



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackaronidaddy/pseuds/mackaronidaddy
Summary: uhh.. zhengkun fucking in the shower. that's really all it is.





	water conservation

**Author's Note:**

> blame @zhngzyi for this :')

"i think we should shower together."

xukun gaped at him when zhengting suggested it, completely out of the blue.

"what?"

"UH I MEAN, IT'S A REALLY GOOD METHOD FOR WATER CONSERVATION."

zhengting said in a high pitched voice, looking at anything but xukun, already red up to his ears. xukun's pretty sure that zhengting doesn't give a damn about conserving water but he nodded anyway, knowing if he called zhengting out he would back away from the idea instantly and, damn, this is one hell of an opportunity that he won't let himself miss.

so that's how they ended up in the shower, steam filling up the room, thousands of lukewarm drops falling on them and washing away soap as xukun sits in the bathtub. zhengting sits on the edge, soap still in his hair, his shoulders, his chest, everywhere. zhengting has his head on the ceramic wall right under the shower head and hands holding tight onto the metal handle on the wall, careful not to fall as the soap and water mixes and slides down his body and onto the bathtub. his thighs were perched up on xukun's shoulder, allowing him full view of his ass. xukun grips zhengting's thighs and starts rimming him in small, light circles. he starts off with soft kitten-licks and figure-eights that he knows would get zhengting begging for more. 

"xukun please, stop teasing me, please." 

and when zhengting finally starts to beg does xukun start increasing his pace, pressing his tongue onto zhengting's hole and slicking it up with as much spit as possible because he knows neither of them can be bothered to go out and grab lube. he laps at zhengting's hole, making obscene sounds along the way before pushing slightly in. 

feeling zhengting squirm under his grasp accompanied by the sound of his little pants are enough to turn xukun on so much that he's already fully hard. he's licking up into him now, zhengting's short, breathless pants turning into loud moans that echo around the bathroom walls.

and zhengting can't resist it when his hand instinctively move to xukun's wet hair, tangling his fingers in xukun's strands and pulling just enough that xukun starts to moan, sending vibrations up zhengting's spine. 

"fuck, xukun, oh my god." 

the sounds coming from zhengting's mouth keeps increasing, in volume and in amount, as xukun fucks his tongue into him. xukun's tongue is wet and warm against zhengting's hole and he realises that pretty much everything is wet and warm right now, with how zhengting can see water droplets falling onto xukun's black hair from where he's seated, traveling down his back and falling onto the bathtub. he knows he's close, and he warns xukun with a couple taps on his shoulder. 

xukun takes his mouth away from zhengting's hole and is met with a pouty zhengting, already whining about how xukun just won't let him release. xukun wonders why zhengting still whines and doesn't see it coming when xukun does it practically everytime they have sex, but he shakes the thought away anyway and stands up, turning off the water and signaling zhengting to follow him. and when zhengting doesn't move, he tugs his hand up, urging him. 

"come on, i wanna fuck you against the wall." 

at this, zhengting rises up as quick as he can with his still-shaky thighs and unsteady knees. they move to the shower and the moment xukun closes the door behind zhengting, he feels his back hit the glass with a loud thud as a clearly very needy zhengting starts kissing him. 

xukun reaches to the side and turns on the water, making sure the temperature is just right that it's heating their skin but not burning it. he forces zhengting off of him and pushes him backwards, pinning him against zhengting's ceramic shower walls, and for once he's thankful that zhengting's rich enough to afford seemingly uneccessary stuff when he realises that the anti-slip mat in his shower turns out to be very, very neccessary. 

zhengting feels xukun's hand travel down his body. he feels it when xukun presses a finger into him and stretches him open. he feels it when xukun gently massages his prostate, zhengting sounding a porn-worthy moan as he pushes his hand against the glass wall, leaving a clear mark amongst the fog that has built up against the glass. he feels like he feels everything, the sensory receptors on his skin heightening due to the heat of the water. but although his senses feels like it's intensified, he can't help but feel a little hazy with how the steam has covered the whole bathroom by now, not letting his eyes see clearly, seemingly suffocating him with the mist. he thinks it might be heaven with because of how the white fog is surrounding him and xukun fingering him, but he also thinks it might be hell with the heat of the water pouring down on him and because _xukun's fingering him_. 

xukun takes his fingers out of zhengting, moves his hair out of his face, looks at him endearingly, and says with a soft voice, "can you put your leg up against my shoulder?", zhengting's flexibility comes into play when he lifts his leg up and lets xukun set it on his shoulder easily. xukun guides his dick to zhengting's hole and starts pressing in gently. 

zhengting thinks the 'duality' of cai xukun that ikuns speak of really is true when halfway in, xukun pushes his dick completely in, hitting zhengting's prostate perfectly on the spot and starts a merciless pace right away. in this position, with his leg stretched up causing the burn of the muscles in his leg and the muscles around his rim hurting him, yet making him feel so good, he thinks it doesn't get any better than this. 

he realises he thought wrong when xukun deepens it further and pushes zhengting's legs further up on his shoulder, and zhengting thinks xukun has never pressed in this deep. he feels xukun's dick glide against his rim, he feels full and filled to the brim, and he feels absolutely blissed out. a string of curse words come out of zhengting's mouth, and it hasn't stopped since xukun first fucked into him, so xukun feels a bit of pride swell in him for being someone who has made zhengting talk nonstop, not that he doesn't everyday, but just in sex specifically, he feels proud. 

xukun's not neccessarily a prideful person, but on the days he feels like this he thinks that he can't get enough of that pride, so he fucks into zhengting even harder, emitting even louder and even more swear words from him. 

"fuck, god, xukun, yes, right there! faster, xukun, faster!" 

and so xukun complies, fucking deeper and deeper into zhengting with every thrust until his movements become sloppy, desperate for release, almost overwhelmed from the heat of zhengting surrounding his dick and the heat of the water pounding on him. he sucks and bites on zhengting's neck, not kissing him just because he loves hearing zhengting in sex, loves hearing zhengting scream his name, as another thing he learned is that he can hear zhengting moan and shout xukun's name much louder and clearer when it echoes in the bathroom, just bringing him closer to his release. 

and it seems like zhengting feels the same when he starts gripping xukun's shoulder tighter, and scratching xukun's harder, for sure leaving a mark for him to admire tomorrow. again, he warns xukun with taps on his shoulder, and this time he feels like he's lucky enough that xukun would let him come when he sees xukun nod. 

"so good that you're gonna come untouched for me, baby boy? you're doing so good, come for me, baby." 

and so he does, his legs quaking under the intensity of his orgasm. the only thing keeping him open now being xukun's hands on his thighs and his dick still fucking into his hole, riding his orgasm. 

xukun feels zhengting shoot his come onto his both of their stomachs, and sees it being washed away with the water. he hears zhengting mewl lightly as xukun thrusts a couple more times into him, and suddenly zhengting feels xukun shoot into him, filling him with his cum. xukun pulls out and watches as his own cum drips off of his dick and out of zhengting's hole and laughs. 

"i guess we'll have to take another shower.

this definitely didn't conserve water, zhengting."

**Author's Note:**

> buy anti-slip mats and remember to conserve water, kids! and also remember that pretty much none of my work is beta-d so there's bound to be mistakes and im sorry but thanks for reading the porn lol. hit me up on twitter @mackaronidaddy if u wanna talk!


End file.
